Summer's Rain
by Vaengir
Summary: Who would have ever thought I would do something altruistic like dying for another person? Not me. However, instead of staying dead like a good corpse, I was reborn as a god damn cat. I swear, if I ever get my hands on Fate, I will gut her with an honest to god smile on my face. Who am I, you ask? The name's Rayne and I'm not happy. SI/OC
**Summer's Rain** **(** **夏の雨** **)**

 **Prologue**

"…Thanks for all your hard work," whispered his sullen voice. I could barely make out the silver in his hair with my failing vision. "Rest well."

"See you in the next life." I replied jokingly, but my heart never felt heavier.

I supposed that's what I get for sacrificing myself to save my idiotic host. Who would've thought I had an altruistic side? My vision grew dark and the world turned silent. I wonder how pissed off death's going to be when I finally show up? Probably not as bad compared to the idiot who danced in and out of its domain like a rotating door.

Despite the willful goodbyes and my previous desire to welcome death with open arms, I oddly didn't want to leave now. I wanted to keep going. I wanted… to see him again.

Unfortunately, it wasn't possible anymore.

My mind drifted aimlessly in the void, I had no clue what to expect. I couldn't see, I couldn't feel and most unnervingly, I couldn't hear. Was this death?

There was no way to tell time. No way to make sense of anything. The only thing that existed was… the emptiness… the loneliness…

Am I to drift through this for all of eternity?

"…Oh!" A girlish voice broke through the darkness gleefully.

Apparently not.

At the sound of this unknown voice, the empty void disappeared and the world abruptly returned in its place. I nearly screamed at the sudden surge of sensations after the sensory deprivation.

"Ngh…" I groaned, brows furrowing as I forced my eyes open.

The world spun in a blurry haze. I blinked groggily and shook my head in attempt to clear the mind fog. The first to return was the sound of chattering voices. The next to follow was the earthy scent of wood burning away in a fireplace. I should be comforted by such things, but neither could compared to the disgusting sensation of thick slime clinging to your flesh.

Wait, flesh? I'm… alive?

My mind did a double take as the fog finally cleared and the thoughts trickled in easier. No—not easier—harsher. I gritted my teeth as a barrage of images and voices went through my mind.

"… _Everything is for the kingdom,"_ murmured a voice.

The hell? I blinked rapidly in an attempt to will away the sound and images, but it seemed to worsen with each passing second.

" _The magic in this world is vanishing!"_

" _The children will defeat the dragon slayers."_

" _This is… your mission._ "

Magic? Dragon slayers? What on earth is—

"Wow! It hatched! It hatched! I can't believe it finally hatched!" cheered the girlish voice from earlier before I found myself lifted from the ground by a pair of delicate hands.

Wait… hatched? Am I not human? I blinked once more as the visions slowly faded away, replaced by the smiling face of a blue-haired girl, maybe four or five in age. She held me at an arm's length away above her head as she danced about the crowd of tribal looking people.

"Be gentle," chuckled the elder with a large decorative headpiece. "You don't want to accidentally hurt the poor thing do you?"

"Of course, not elder!" gasped the girl as she gently cradled me in her arms. "I'll take good care of her! I promise!"

What am I? She said hatched… but am I bird? A lizard? I glanced down at my new body in curiosity. To my surprise, I had neither feathers nor scales. What did have was… fur? I blinked in bafflement as I lifted my arms and turned my wrists for a better look at my hands—no, not hands. _Paws._

"I'm sure you will," said the elder heartily as he encouraged the girl's enthusiasm, but I stopped paying attention to his words.

My mind was far more occupied by my current predicament. For example, why the hell am I furry! Hell, what kind of furry-pawed creature hatches from an egg? I'm a mammal right? Mammals don't hatch from eggs. What the hell did I do in my previous life to deserve—wait, never mind. I supposed using a pubescent child as a host while enacting genocide on the battle field qualified as enough bad karma to warrant this punishment.

A frown crossed my face as I attempted to wiggle the individual digits on my paws. The lack of maneuverability and opposable thumbs was disturbing. Though, nowhere as disturbing as finding an extra appendage hanging from your furry body, such as a tail. I almost wished I was reborn as a human male rather than… whatever this furry thing I am.

"What are you going to name her, Wendy?" The elder's question drew me out of my thoughts as I glanced up to the smiling blue-haired girl holding me.

"How about…Carla?" suggested the girl brightly.

"How about… no?" I retorted dryly.

The girl froze and the room fell silent. I inwardly cursed at my big mouth as I forced myself not to turn away from their gaze. Honestly, have I no restraint? Well, what's done is done. Too late to change anything now.

"Oh," murmured the girl with quiet uncertainty. "Um, since you don't like the name Carla. Do you have a name? My name's Wendy. Wendy Marvell."

Wendy Marvell. A frown furrowed at my brows. Why does that name sound so familiar? I glanced at the girl once more and took note of her wide blue innocent eyes. After seeing so many child-soldiers, it was a strange and pleasant surprise to actually meet a normal child. Though, normal could be debatable.

Even with the lack of familiarity with my current body, something didn't feel quite right about the elder and the people surrounding us. They seemed extremely protective of this Wendy girl. I probably shouldn't test my luck like I have with the idiot.

"Wendy is a nice name." I replied with a nonchalant compliment. The girl flushed red and her smiled seemed to grow even brighter with each passing moment.

"T-thank you," said the girl sheepishly. "So… um… your name?"

Had this girl shared the slightest similarity to my idiot host in my previous existence, I would have no qualms in acting like a total utter ass and have her keep guessing until she got my name right. However, I have a sinking feeling that this new body of mine has somehow imprinted on the girl. I can't seem to draw up any ill will towards her. Something about her just seemed so safe and familiar.

"…Rayne." I replied, eyes still trying to figure why the girl felt as such.

"Nice to meet you Rayne!" continued the girl cheerily. "And welcome to the Cait Shelter Guild."

Wait a second… Cait Shelter _Guild?_ Realization struck me like a bolt of lightning and suddenly everything made sense. The voices, the visions, Dragon Slayers, Wendy and the name Carla! This was the world of Fairy Tail and I… was reborn as a cat! A—god—damn—cat! I swear, if I ever get my hands on Fate, I will gut her with an honest to god smile on my face.

However, I digress. I died in a world with ninjas and now I was reborn to a world of wizards. There was only one word that could encompass the entirety of this situation and one word only.

"…Fuck."

* * *

Author's Note: First off, Rayne is originally part of the SI story **Iryo-nin Kasa.** It's not necessary to read that story prior to this one, but if you're interested in how Rayne died, feel free to skip to the interlude chapter in **Iryo-nin Kasa** for more details. Otherwise, this story could be read as a standalone.

A couple of notes, Rayne will be taking place of Carla. Wendy's around 4 or 5 at this point in time and I'm not sure how the updates are going to be on this story since I'm still trying to work out the story direction, but thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
